


Now and forever

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, tiny fic-lets are everything, writing is so much more fun that my actual job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: In which:(1) your author finds an outlet for all the fluff residing in her head(2) Seven in love is *everything* and must be protected at all costs(3) it's not in any way all about the physical as the title may imply - it's about warm and fuzzy queer feelings, innit (who shook)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy as always, kittens 😊   
> I have apparently quite genuinely abandoned my usual angst and angst trope for full-on fluff and adorableness 💜 Do keep your kind comments coming, they give me liiiiife 💛

The first time I kiss Kathryn, it is not on the lips. Instead, I lift the silky sheet of hair off the back of her neck and touch my mouth the pale warmth there. She is standing between me and the endless, terrifying view of stars hurtling past us. I do not know what makes me do it in this exact moment. I think it just becomes, suddenly, impossible not to. 

She gasps as I first brush my skin over hers, as I let my fingers play through her hair. And when I bring my mouth down to kiss and tease and graze and suck, to run my lips over her, she lets out a sound of pleasure so profound it is almost a sob. It jolts through my body like an electric current.

She takes my hands in hers, wrapping my arms around her from behind. “Please.” I have never heard this tone before, did not know Kathryn could beg like this. “Don’t stop,” she is murmuring, pleading, grasping onto me as though she might otherwise drown. I have done this to her. The exquisite spot under my lips is now and forever my favourite part of her body. “Never stop,” she says.


End file.
